


Jamie is not the only one with a big knife.

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: The Fourth Doctor and the Second Doctor's TARDISes merge, Jamie tries to be the hero, and Leela is not impressed.





	Jamie is not the only one with a big knife.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write Four, I am sorry.

Jamie and Leela surveyed each other with caution at first, weighing up the other with air of one identifying a threat. They soon bonded over their bewilderment over the Doctor. 

“I’ve met another version of the Doctor, y’know,” Jamie said. “That’s not to say I understand how he does it – or what exactly he’s done” 

“The Doctor does and says many things I do not understand,” Leela said. Suddenly, the whole ship shook, nearly knocking Jamie to the ground. Leela staggered and steadied herself against the wall. 

“I told you not to press that button!” Jamie’s Doctor cried from the consol. 

“I most certainly did not press that button,” Leela’s Doctor snapped back. The ship shook again, this time knocking Jamie off his feet. 

“We’ve landed,” Leela’s Doctor muttered, readjusting his scarf as Jamie’s Doctor pulled himself up. 

“But we are still moving,” Leela said, resting one hand on the wall as the TARDIS shuddered under her feet. 

“Maybe there’s something outside?” Jamie suggested. 

“Yes, maybe,” Leela’s Doctor muttered. He pressed a button and the screen lifted, revealing a large tooth right in front of the scanner. 

“That’s a great big tooth,” Jamie muttered. 

“Yes Jamie, it is a big one,” his Doctor replied. 

Leela’s Doctor was moving about the console, frowning as he tried to figure out what to do. He slammed his palm onto the console and winched. 

“The ultron circuit is still missing!” he cried. “And without it-”

“We can’t separate the TARDISes!” Jamie’s Doctor finished. “Yes, I see.”

The whole ship shuddered and tipped to one side, sending Jamie flying across the room. Once it had settled, he picked himself up and brushed his kilt down. 

“The monster has put us down,” Leela said. Sure enough, the few outside now showed a small nest, two large eggs beside them. Lying between them was the missing ultron circuit. 

“Now how did that get there,” Leela’s Doctor muttered. He moved to the other side of the console and opened the door. 

One of the eggs on the screen developed a crack. 

“You’re no’ going out there, are ye?” Jamie asked. 

“We have to Jamie, if we want to get back to our own times,” his Doctor replied.

“Right, come on!” Leela’s Doctor said, tossing his scarf over his shoulder and marching towards the door. Jamie’s Doctor followed. 

The egg on the screen cracked open even more. 

Leela drew her knife and darted for the door, only to find Jamie in her way. 

“You’re no’ going out there,” he said. “It’s no place for a lassie like you.” 

He suddenly found his arm twisted behind his back and a knife at his throat. 

“I am a warrior of the Sevateem!” Leela snapped in his ear. “I shall not be protected like a babe that cries for its mother.”

Jamie froze in fear, suddenly aware that he had done something wrong. 

“Oh aye, that you are,” he said nervously, and Leela released him. She marched past him outside. Rubbing his throat nervously, Jamie followed her. 

One of the eggs was almost hatched and the Doctors had discovered a problem. The ultron circuit was wedged tightly between the two eggs, and neither of them could move it. 

“Let me try,” Jamie offered. He knew he was stronger than his Doctor, but he didn’t know about the other version. It was worth a try though. 

The Doctors consented, and Jamie placed both hands over the circuit. He pulled hard, only to have a piece of eggshell fall from the egg, and the circuit to fly free.   
He found himself flat on his back with a large, hungry, baby reptile heading straight for him. 

Scrabbling for his knife, he pushed the circuit off him and scrambled to his feet. 

But before he could attack it, a loud bellow sounded and Leela suddenly appeared on top of the monster. She jabbed something into its head and it staggered, toppling forward. Right onto Jamie. 

He let out a woof of air and was knocked back down. 

“Leela!” her Doctor said. “What have I said about janis thorns?” 

Leela glared at him. 

“That I should not use them,” she said, with no sense of regret. Her Doctor sighed and moved past her, picking up the ultron circuit on his way. 

“Come on, into the TARDIS,” he said. 

Jamie found himself staring up at his Doctor, who was grinning at him. 

“Coming, Jamie?” he asked. 

“Aye. As soon as I get the great beastie off me,” he muttered.


End file.
